The Questions We Have
by Shin-man
Summary: Just a little MisatoShinji oneshot I came up with read if you want.


A/N: I do not own Evangelion, but that would be cool if I did. Well now that is over with I can tell you a bit about this story. It's just something I came up with I think it's poorly written so if you could drop me a review it would be much appreciated

The Questions We Have

Shinji stared silently at the wall as he listened to his SDAT player, trying to drive away the pain that he felt deep in his heart. He could hear Misato crying again, but just turned up the volume on the music player. He felt betrayed. The memories of Kwarou flashed quickly through his mind making the pain all the more worse.

'Why did he do that to me?' Shinji thought to himself.

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as his bedroom door slowly opened. He didn't need to look to see who it was; Misato was the only other occupant in the house after all. He didn't even bother closing his eyes to feign sleep he knew it wouldn't work.

Misato walked over to Shinji's bed taking careful steeps as if she was in a place of great danger. Looking down on him she wanted to cry again, thinking about all of the things she could have done to help him, to protect him from Eva.

"Shinji…"

"I don't want to talk right now Misato…I just don't have it in me."

"Shinji…I…don't want you to die." Misato said slowly as if to herself.

Shinji's body visibly tightened as he heard her words. Before he had a chance to say anything to the purple haired beauties statement Misato moved to lie next to Shinji. Shinji's heart was racing; he could feel it as it thudded against his rib cage. 'Why was she doing this? Is she just lonely or does she really care?' Thoughts raced through his head as Misato wrapped her arms around Shinji drawing him closer to her. Neither one spoke, to afraid to break the silence that protected them from the world. Misato closed her eyes as she basked in the comfort of Shinji's warmth, but the feeling of guilt would not leave. 'Was this wrong of her to try and comfort him?' Her problems quickly dissolved as she fell asleep clutching her savior as tightly as possible. As for Shinji sleep was not as easy coming. Between the uncomfortable position he was in and the clashing thoughts inside of his brain sleep would be very elusive this night.

The next morning was an awkward affair for the two roommates. Shinji started breakfast as usual, but was slightly distracted by Misato's downtrodden attitude. She possessed none of her usual energy, she didn't even talk she just stared down at the table as if in a daze. He could feel a tug on his heart, the overpowering urge to comfort her like she did for him the night previous. Acting on a whim founded on unknown confidence Shinji made his way over to Misato. Not knowing what to do he just acted on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. He felt her shift slightly.

"Misato this is the best I can do. I'm tired of living, I'm tired of Eva, I'm tired of my father…I'm tired of everything. But if you let me I think I could live for…you."

Shinji's statement hung heavily in the air as Misato pondered his words.

"Shinji I don't want you wasting your life for me. I don't deserve such kindness, I've done awful things, and I'm a terrible person."

"But that doesn't matter, you've shown me kindness when no one else has, you took me in when no one would, Misato I think…that I'm in love with you."

Misato couldn't find anything to say, it had been a long time since she had heard those words, but the times before were hollow and fake. Shinji's statement though sounded genuine like none before. 'Could this be for real? Could someone actually love me for who I am?'

Standing up suddenly Misato turned to face Shinji. As he stared at her he could see the tears in her eyes, and it made him want to cry himself. With out warning Shinji grabbed a hold of Misato a buried his head in her shoulder.

"Misato please don't cry! I don't want you to cry anymore, I want you to be happy like you were before." Shinji sobbed.

A small smile spread across Misato's face as she listened to Shinji. Pulling him into a hug she grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Shinji, as long as you're here I can be happy."

His word became lost to him as he looked into her eyes, the brightness that was once lost had now returned. 'Could this last?' was the thought that ran through both of their minds as their lips slowly drew closer together.

Time passed as they kissed and the two became oblivious of their surroundings. They had found happiness in the midst of the storm, and had reached a place of security. Life would continue on and things would change. It would still be just as hard but the support from each other would help them to carry on.


End file.
